A band called Camelot
by Geometric15
Summary: Merlin always dreamed of being in a band, now he has a chance to make that dream come true. Or will it turn into a nightmare? Singer!Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Merlin or any songs used in this story or claim to own them all rights go to their respectable owners.**

The crowd was silent. But that was to be expected as who was going to cheer for a band that was going to play instead of one direction?! Camelot wasn't even meant to be preforming tonight but since the all famous band couldn't be 'bothered' to play at the only concert at the UK this year. So with an open space and no-one to fill in the managers got desperate and asked if anyone could play a few songs at such short notice, and Arthur being the prat he was suggested Camelot. He himself was the lead guitarist with Leon on the bass and Gwain at the drums, lance was their rodey. Merlin was the singer and also happened to get nervous in front of large crowds. Great right? Arthur practically had to drag merlin onto the stage. Camelot only ever did covers not originals so some of the songs merlin had to sing were about boyfriends but that was okay as merlin was gay and allot of them were true to his situation. Gwain started the song with a few beats as Arthur and Leon started on the guitars. Merlin knew he had to start singing soon so he closed his eyes and tried to forget about the crowd.

"Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man

I showed him all the things that he didn't understand

Whoa, and then I let him go"

His voice was wary and quiet and the crowd started to scoff but none booed quite yet.

" Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name

'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK

Hey, hey, until I made my getaway"

By this point his voice was almost normal but he still couldn't win over the crowd. Arthur smirked knowingly, once the song picked up a bit merlin would be in his element.

"One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's"

The crowd had started to scream loudly for Camelot, those who scoffed at merlin at the beginning were regretting it.

"I had a summer lover down in New Orleans

Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring

My, my, how the seasons go by

I get high, and I love to get low

So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll

You know that's how the story goes

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's"

Merlin finished and took a bow a little breathless. Gwain got up and walked up to the mic "weren't expecting that were you! How about another eh mate?" he asked merlin, who looked a little unsure. " I dunno Gwain…" he was interrupted by the crowd shouting 'Encore! Encore!' "okay! Okay, I'll do it" merlin replied. Gwain had the perfect song and leaned over to whisper it to merlin who nodded in agreement then shouted of lance who doubled as the pianist.

" Once I was seven years old my mama told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker

By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor

Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me

Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely

Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me

So I started writing songs, I started writing stories

Something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me

Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was 20 years old, my story got told

Before the morning sun, when life was lonely

Once I was 20 years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure

Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major

I got my boys with me at least those in favor

And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was 20 years old, my story got told

I was writing about everything, I saw before me

Once I was 20 years old

Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold

We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming

Soon we'll be 30 years old

I'm still learning about life

My woman brought children for me

So I can sing them all my songs

And I can tell them stories

Most of my boys are with me

Some are still out seeking glory

And some I had to leave behind

My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61

Remember life and then your life becomes a better one

I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once

I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be 60 years old

Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be 60 years old

Once I was seven years old, my mama told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old"

"thank you! We have been Camelot!" Arthur shouted down his mic. The band then went back stage to be congratulated on their performance. Merlin heard chanting of his name so he went back on stage for a second bow,

Then he woke up


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't going to add any chapters to this but I got a review from FullOtaku and I had an idea of how I would turn it into a proper story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the songs used all rights go to their respectable owners.**

Merlin was depressed, he loved singing but he was too scared to sing in front of people. His mum thought that his singing was amazing and he should share his gift with the world, but whenever she said so he would just blush and duck his head. He knew the others from school, they all played instruments but most of them never looked twice at each other but lance was his best friend. He plugged his iPod into his radio next to his bed, Fireflies by Owl city started to blast through the speakers and like usual he couldn't resist singing along to it.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

He started getting ready for college as he was singing and dancing.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

By this point he was almost ready to put on his shoes and run out the door to catch a bus, there was still time for one more verse (or two) he thought to himself.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

With that he stopped singing, pressed the button on the remote for his radio to stop his iPod and walked out the door for the bus, pausing only to pick up his headphones, bag and lock the door.

Merlin's POV

"Almost there" I said under my breath, I continued to walk briskly down the corridor to the music classrooms to meet with my mentor who was the music teacher and my great-uncle. "Guias! I'm not late am I?" I asked worriedly, we were both very busy people and he could only help me when I have no lessons and he is not teaching a class or in a meeting.

"Just on time m'boy" said Guias putting down his sheet of music.

Guias used to be a famous pianist but he quit to teach student music and (unknown to a lot of people) singing, which was why he'd agreed to teach Merlin.

"Guias…" I began worriedly "Can you, perhaps… Can you teach me how to sing in front of an audience please?" I rattled of quickly. Guias just looked at me before he burced out laughing." I wondered when you would ask me that Merlin, one minute please I need to make a phone call." He said and shuffled over to his desk and picked up his phone, dialling in a few numbers. I could only hear a few words of his conversation. "Yes finally…send them…thank you." Then he hung up and turned back round to talk to me. "Okay Merlin, on with your lesson. Please run through your scales then press play on the CD player and sing along to the music. I am sure you will recognise the song playing, I have to step out for a little while." Then he left me alone so I did as he asked, stopping to try and see if anyone was watching me, before I pressed play and took a deep breath, chuckling slightly at his choice of song, and started to sing.

No-ones POV

Arthur, Lancelot, Leon and Gwain were called out of their separate classes, Lancelot from honours math; Leon from English literature; Gwain from his nap in math catch up and Arthur from PE. They saw Guias pacing up and down the music corridor. As usual Arthur was the first to talk "Guias! I hope you have a good reason for this!" Guias immediately shushed him and they noticed the singing.

All her life she has seen

All the meanest side of me

They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told

He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

"Woah! Who is that?!" They all said in unison, gaping at Guias. Guias just looked at them and they shut up instantly "I've been thinking, you all play instruments and my nephew can sing, I want you all to form a band. And before you all start complaining I will give you all an A in music if you do." "Right well I'm in!" Gwain said cheerfully." Let's go meet the chap then!" "Wait!" Cried Guias "He's shy, wait until he's finished singing. Shouldn't be long now."

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
Oh, yeah...  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

(Power, power, power, power, power)  
(Power, power, power, power, power)

Ooh, yeah  
Whoa

(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)

When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly

"Sounds done to me." Arthur muttered under his breath, and with that they walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took ages but my internet connection is almost none existant.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Merlin sat outside under an old oak tree during lunch, refusing to think about what happened only an hour previously. He shook his head, 'No' he thought to himself 'just forget about it merlin'. He took out a pen and notebook from his bag and started to write, humming a tune that had been stuck in his head all day.

 _You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies_

 _lit up the world as I fell asleep_

' _cause they feel the open air_

 _and leave tear drops everywhere_

 _you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _that planet earth turns slowly_

 _its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

' _cause everything is never as it seems_

He nodded to himself, pleased with what he'd written before taking a cautious look round, seeing no-one he started to sing it softly. Not noticing he had gotten gradually louder he looked up to find two girls staring at him in awe. "Did you write that?!" Asked the first."That was incredible!" Said the second blushing at her words slightly "I'm Guinevere by the way, but most people just call me Gwen. And this is.." Gwen was interrupted by a shout from across the campus."Morgana! That's where you've got too!" Yelled the blond coming closer "I've been looking all over for...Who are you and Gwen talking too?" Merlin realised the blond was Arthur and froze as the memories came rushing back to him."MERlin?" Arthur recognised him then, well why wouldn't he? They talked only an hour ago well Arthur talked Merlin just sat blushing being held in a chair by Guias to stop him bolting...


End file.
